


The Bonds of Trust

by junko



Series: Chasing Demons [19]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Classroom Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By chance, Renji and Byakuya end up in the "classroom" of the love hotel, and Renji isn't sure this fantasy is going to work for him.  But, his willingness to trust gains him something unexpected.... (part 5 of Renji's birthday gift).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonds of Trust

Renji sat, wedged into a cramped little school chair in the love hotel ‘classroom,’ watching in stunned fascination as Byakuya easily deciphered the bondage equipment that would eventually have him splayed over the ‘teacher’s’ desk. “So, uh,” Renji said as Byakuya seemed to be finishing up, “Should we be, like, making up a story or something?”

Byakuya stood up from the crouching position he’d been in to secure the ankle cuffs to the legs of the desk. He did look remarkably like a young teacher in his amber silk button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His dark hair, unbound by the kenseikan, flopped loosely over one eye. 

“Oh,” Byakuya said sounding a bit taken aback, as he brushed off the knees of his slacks. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear thoughtfully. “I suppose that adds to the fantasy?”

Renji shrugged. What the hell did he know? It wasn’t like he made a regular business of this kind of thing. In fact, there was a reason he’d preferred the idea of just going for the bondage room option. It was a much more straight-forward arrangement to just get tied up and fucked. He had no idea how to do all this playing around stuff. Honestly, until recently, his sex mostly comprised of drunken fumbling. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, I guess. But, I don’t suppose I really need it.”

Byakuya put his hands on his hips and looked down the bridge of his nose very sternly, “Because you’ve already imagined it so often with Shūhei Hisagi?”

“No!” Renji said a bit too fast and far too guiltily. He knew he should never have mentioned that particular daydream. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him. It wasn’t like he didn’t already know Byakuya was prone to fits of jealousy, but he’d asked about school-related fantasies and, fuck if Renji didn’t just automatically tell. “That was just… an example. I… never, not really…. Uh.”

Byakuya looked completely unconvinced. He picked up the wooden pointer and tapped it against his palm. “I believe that’s a lie, Mr. Abarai.”

“What…? I… oh!” Renji said finally getting it. The pretend game had started—it would be kind of a riff on reality, then. Clever of Byakuya, actually. So… okay, Renji supposed this was his cue to be belligerent. He took the sunglasses off his head and tucked them into the front pocket of his shirt. Then he crossed his arms in front of his chest in the ridiculously undersized chair and coughed out a somewhat awkward, “What of it.”

He could tell that Byakuya felt a little foolish, too, by the pink dusting of a blush across his nose, but he managed a very cool, “That kind of attitude will not be tolerated.”

Thank god Byakuya hadn’t added, ‘in my classroom,’ because Renji was this close to bursting into gales of nervous, hysterical laughter, not unlike the twittering teenagers they’d met in the lobby. 

Yet, there was something about this discussion about his attitude and Byakuya’s penetrating/disapproving stare was weirdly reminiscent of their real-life relationship in the Division in a way that Renji wasn’t sure turned him off… or totally on. He shifted in his seat. 

On. Apparently, very ‘on’ already.

“You have nothing to say for yourself?” Byakuya continued, starting to get into it, perhaps sensing Renji’s arousal in his reistsu. “I see. You’re a very stubborn, disobedient young man.”

Instead of being able to play his part, all that came out of Renji’s mouth was a kind of squeak.

“Come up to the front,” Byakuya continued, his eyes down, but his hand continuing to tap the pointer. “I’m afraid I must make an example of you.”

As Renji pulled himself out of the seat, he had to give tremendous credit to the captain for being able to keep up the dialogue. For himself, Renji felt pretty goofy. It was, at least, easy to get lost in the fantasy of the moment. Except for the fact that the room was tiny and windowless, the classroom props were all very authentic--even down to the smell of chalk dust and the ‘school bus safety’ poster on the wall. 

Then his eye skipped over to the desk and… there were those bondage cuffs and that paddle. Renji actually wasn’t sure how much he was going to enjoy that particular part of this, but, again, he didn’t really know, did he? He’d had the misfortune in his life to have taken his share of real beatings, some even at Academy, and he could say, unequivocally, that actual physical pain did not normally figure large in his fantasies. 

But damn, if their eyes didn’t meet. He could see something flicker through Byakuya’s expression, a silent sort of ‘this is okay, right?’ And it nearly broke him to see Byakuya so… vulnerable. So he smiled toothily and mustered up a challenge in his tone as he said, “Ha, give it your best shot.”

“Drop your pants and bend over.”

Renji stepped into Byakuya’s personal space. He knew the captain would never back down, so he hooked a finger under the collar of Byakuya’s shirt. Leaning down, he growled into his ear, “Make me.”

“Shall I?” The captain’s voice was husky. “Shall I, really?”

“Mmm,” he murmured, knowing full well it would be no more than blur of movement and he’d find himself sprawled on the desk hardly even aware of what’d hit him. “Why don’t wait until I’m really naughty? Then you can really teach me a lesson.” 

With that, Renji pushed Byakuya up against the chalkboard. He slid his hand under the silk shirt and got busy enjoying the feeling of the smooth, hard plane of Byakuya’s chest. His other hand grasped at Byakuya’s hip, his thumb tracing bone and muscle under the smooth surface of the designer label slacks. At the same time, he started nipping at the sensitive spot behind Byakuya’s ear and along the elegant line of his throat. 

He heard the pointer clatter to the floor as Byakuya gasped. His hands clutched at Renji’s hair, tugging anxiously, needfully pulling him into a passionate, wild kiss. Lips and tongues and teeth clattered together hotly. 

A button popped off the silk shirt as Renji’s fingers reached for taut stomach and wound around in search of ribs and spine.

Renji heard Byakuya moan as his hand at Byakuya’s hip moved across tightening fabric at his crotch. Renji rolled his palm over the growing bulge. Byakuya started moving under his ministrations, pushing urgently against him. His breath was short, shallow huffs. Skin flushed from passion.

 _Soon_ , Renji reminded himself as he felt himself growing harder at Byakuya’s increasing responsiveness. _In a minute, this is going to be too much for him._

The frantic, almost mewling sounds Byakuya made were driving Renji to distraction, he could hardly think any more, so lost in the smell and taste of him—always so rich and sweet. He pulled from lips to flutter kisses and bites on neck and exposed shoulder—when had so much of Byakuya’s shirt come undone? Regardless, the temptation of creamy, smooth skin was too much. Renji sunk his teeth into flesh at the same time as squeezing roughly between Byakuya’s legs. 

Byakuya let out a strangled sort of cry and a hissed, “Stop.”

Despite the haze of passion clouding his brain, Renji registered the safe word and his hands jumped off Byakuya instantly. Then, sure enough, the next thing his knew, the air was rushing out of his lungs as he was spun around and slammed onto the oak desk. Instincts protected his face, slapping his hands down and turning his head to the side. By the time he’d recovered his breath, his legs were already secured and suddenly Byakuya was jerking his arms over his head. 

“You,” Byakuya said breathlessly, as he tightened the buckles on the wrist cuffs and adjusted something that suddenly had Renji stretched tightly across the expanse of the desk, “Are very willful.”

Wow. He’d earned a ‘willful.’ Byakuya hadn’t called him ‘willful’ in a long time. It was almost kind of romantic to hear it again.

But he didn’t have time to think about that, because, in a moment, Byakuya’s hands were at his fly. Roughly, the jeans were undone and, along with the boxers, were jerked down to his knees. 

Cold air on his ass and hard cock made Renji suck in a breath and groan.

“Oh,” Byakuya said, “You’ve hardly begun to suffer for your disobedience.”

The crack of wood on bare skin made Renji’s back arch and a sound escape in surprise. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes at the sting. His unconscious reaction only made him spit and growl. He’d be damned if Byakuya would get any more noise out him than a snarl. So he grit his teeth through the next powerful slap and managed to only grunt. His skin felt like it was on fire already. And, much to his deep surprise, his cock ached where it pressed into the underside of the desk, weeping uselessly against the wood.

Byakuya’s hand moved softly over the reddened, hot skin of his ass causing Renji to whimper desperately despite his pride. Cool skin lightly brushed rising welts and Renji squirmed feverishly under Byakuya’s touch. The captain’s hand moved between his legs and fingers seemed to marvel at the hardness he found there, stroking almost approvingly before pausing to play torturously with Renji’s balls.

Renji was growing desperate, the noises coming from him becoming more animalistic. The leather bonds creaked as he wrenched against their restraint. 

“You need the discipline,” Byakuya said, his voice low. “Tell me you want it.”

Fingers moved to Renji’s opening and pressed teasingly there.

“Fuck you,” Renji snarled. “Fuck you, Byakuya Kuchiki.”

“Now, now,” Byakuya murmured. His voice was a purr as his fingers continued to taunt. But then, worse, he removed his hand to once again brush across hot, sensitive skin. “You know you crave it. You need my authority, a firm hand to guide you. I want to hear you ask for it. Tell me you desire correction, Renji.”

Oh, god.

“Yes. Oh, yes. Fuck you, I do.”

Another hard slap of the paddle had Renji howling. He alternately begged and cursed completely nonsensically after that. He wasn’t even sure how much more he endured until he finally heard the soft whisper of a zipper. Over the shuddering of his own breath, came the faint pop of a lube top. Despite knowing what was coming, he still flinched when the cool, slick lotion touched his desperate opening. He was so hard and tight he almost came from the simple stretching of Byakuya’s fingers. Now he was begging, utterly shamelessly.

“Fuck me, oh god, fuck me hard, please, Taicho.”

How could Byakuya sound so cool and collected? “Is that what you want for your birthday?”

“Yes, oh god, yes.” In fact, with Byakuya’s fingers in him, Renji was pretty sure he never wanted anything more.

Byakuya pressed into him, slowly at first. Renji could feel himself stretching wide, opening hungrily for him. His muscles spasmed from desire, his breath came in hard pants. He was still begging for it, demanding a faster pace, but Byakuya took his time filling him to the hilt. Then cool hands grasped him around his waists, and Byakuya began to move, seeming to know just where to linger to make him scream for more. As their skin slapped together it was like a mini-spanking, enflaming already overly sensitive skin almost beyond Renji’s ability to bear it.

All coherent thought was long gone. The only thing Renji could do was strain and beg and whimper and curse, as Byakuya drove harder and harder into him. Fingers entangled in his hair, jerking his head up. His back arched allowing Byakuya even deeper thrusts, their skin coming together in something that blurred the line between pleasure and pain. Renji let out a howl as he came hard and hot against the desk. Byakuya gasped and came soon after, a hot rush deep inside.

Byakuya released his hair and collapsed against Renji’s back. Renji could feel Byakuya’s heart hammering in his chest and his breath caught on Renji’s shoulder. 

When someone tried the door, however, Byakuya froze like a stone.

“Oi, occupied, asshole,” Renji shouted over his shoulder. “We’ve got the room for the night!”

A muffled apology came from the other side of the door, and then Byakuya relaxed into a fit of what sounded like nervous laughter. Renji twisted in his bonds to try to see Byakuya’s face. But, the captain had already composed himself. He untangled himself with a sigh. Then, in a minute, he was undoing the ankle cuffs. Renji felt restraint’s tension release and he was able to move his arms, even though they were still bound together until Byakuya came around to unbuckle them. 

But Renji didn’t really have the strength to do much else, having spent what little he had left yelling at the would-be interloper. He stayed sprawled on the desk, but turned his head to watch Byakuya clean himself off and pull up his pants. The captain hunted through the cupboards until he found a mattress and linens. Renji watched through half-lidded eyes and Byakuya moved aside the student desk and spread everything out to made up a bed for them. 

“Good,” Renji muttered once everything was set, “Because I wasn’t looking forward to walking home.”

“Let me help you out of those,” Byakuya said, as he knelt down to gingerly lift Renji’s legs out the jeans. 

“You’re on your knees,” Renji said with a kind of sloppy smirk. “See, you thought that’d happen on my birthday.”

Pausing with one of Renji’s socks half-way off, Byakuya looked up at him and shook his head. “Are you sure this isn’t my birthday?”

“Fuck, I have no idea,” Renji admitted, his arm hanging off the desk. He was so exhausted he felt punch drunk, “I’m not even sure of my name.”

“I’m beginning to think mine is ‘oh god.’”

“Heh, it was for me,” Renji snorted. “At least I gave you a promotion. God. That’s at least one rank up from taicho, right?”

“Yes, I believe so,” Byakuya said, coming around to help Renji stand. In that dry way he had, Byakuya added, “But only one.”

Renji leaned heavily into Byakuya as they made their way over to the futon. Before settling down on it, Renji paused to remove his shirt. He carefully shouldered out of it, mindful of sore arm muscles. When he heard something tinkle like metal or glass on the floor, he stopped and stared. The broken blue-tinted glass was unmistakable. 

“Oh shit,” he said, horrified. Byakuya’s gift! Those things cost so much money. The captain was going to kill him.

“The sunglasses?” Byakuya asked, but for some reason he didn’t sound nearly as angry as Renji thought he would. In fact, Byakuya sounded almost relieved. Renji watched stupidly as the captain stooped down to carefully clean up the glass. He took Renji's shirt pocket and emptied the remaining shattered bits of sunglasses over the small metal garbage can in the corner. At the front of the room, Byakuya found a light switch and dimmed the lights a little. He folded up Renji's shirt and set in on the desk. Renji was still staring at him, confused by this calm reaction to the ruined gift. Byakuya smiled and explained, “You would have broken them eventually, Renji. I’m glad for you not to have lost them in a battle.”

Renji had waited, swaying slightly on his feet. Now he let Byakuya lower them down to the mattress together. “I don’t know,” Renji smiled and rubbed his wrists for emphasis. “That was quite the skirmish.”

Something closed off Byakuya’s expression briefly. His gaze dropped, and he seemed to take great care to fluff up the pillow before settling down on it. Renji, meanwhile, found he had to lie on his stomach. He could sense Byakuya watching his painful adjustments without lifting his eyes. “You had a good time? It was what you wanted?”

Renji frowned, trying to remember, “I didn’t accidently use the safe word, did I? I was kind of in a haze there for a while.”

“No, you did not. Though I did.”

Renji nodded, and then folded his arms up to lay his head down on the stiff hotel pillow that smelled of starch and antiseptic. He stifled a yawn. “And I’m pretty sure I respected it, so I think the whole ‘stop’ thing is working for us, wouldn’t you?”

Byakuya looked thoughtful, but agreed, “Indeed.”

Renji smiled and closed his eyes. “Good times.”

“Renji?”

Renji could feel himself starting to drift, “Hmm?” 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dun, dun, DAH!
> 
> (Alternately also my answer why Renji never bothers wearing the fancy shades ever again.)


End file.
